gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Ziggycardon/Ziggy Less Active
Hello Boys and Girls, My name is Ziggy Cardon. I'll take some of you have heard of me. Well, i'm known on this wiki by some for my Stories like that of my crewmen which started a Mutiny to me or my American Adventure. But like you might have noticed i haven't done a lot big changes on my pages Well i'm going to explain why. Firstly: I'm sixteen and i live in Belgium an d i'm now in the Fifth year of secondary school. I study Marketing and Management and i'm in the hardest year now. (we have another education in Belgium then America. i'm going to explain now) Well when you are 2,5 or 3 years old you can go to school it's called Kindergarten. you stall there till you're six Then when you are 6 you go to primary school til you are 12 Then you go to Secondary School when you are 12 till you are 18 and then you have the choice to study further for doctor or teacher or something else ;P And our school started again on the 1st of September and that's why i'm less active on this wiki lately. But that doesn't mean i stop. I'm going to upload ASAP a new chapter on my American Adventure, Mark my words :P i already started with writing chapter ten, a fiersome Giant Sequoia Stump is attacking our 3 friends in this chapter when they are in San Francisco. And i will also add a lot on my main page when i have the time and intention to write one. I will also try to add a great story on the page of my new character Jumbee Master. So the reasons why i'm not more that often on this page are: 1: School, it's the hardest year so i don't have the time anymore 2: my Desire to write stories is a bit gone (don't worry, it will come back) 3: I Bought a young iguana named Izzy a few months ago and i have to tame him, because when they are bigger and not trained they can be VERY DANGEROUS. 4: I also bought 2 young Donkeys called Will & Lizzy a few weeks ago, and i have to tame them too -_-' 5: i work in a restaurant every saterday from 18.00 till 24:00. So it are late hours. 6: I fitness 2 a 3 times a week with my good friends Kenny, Wouter and Mandy. 7: To much drama and bullying on this page, luckely no one did it to me. I know the most of you are kids, but come'on stop fighting. Why can't you all be friends. Bullying is really bad guys. Especially because you might never saw each other, that means you don't have the right to judge or tease that person when you don't know him. I think that must be in the Pirate Code: NO BULLYING OR YOU WILL BE GIVEN A PUNISHMENT OF THE WORST KIND, ONE THAT EVEN BLACKBEARD WOULD FEAR. So guys let's live in peace. And i will be more active soon. i hope... peace guys ^^ Category:Blog posts